Take a Good Look
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Chekov notices Sulu is beginning to act strangely around him so decides to confront him about it. (Better than summary. Please read and review.) Warning: Male Slash
1. The Confession

**Take a Good Look**

**Author's Note: I'm going to give a clear warning that this is a slash story** **(male & male romance). If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Star Trek. I take no credit for its awesomeness.**

Chekov began to notice how much Sulu looked at him. At first, Chekov couldn't have sworn he was just imagining the whole thing, but more and more often now, he caught Sulu looking at him. After a while, Chekov found himself staring back at Sulu wondering if he had lost his own sanity. Sulu would quickly look away whenever he was looking and go on about his business like nothing had happened. For some unknown reason, that began to irritate Chekov beyond belief. As he would find himself staring more and more, Sulu would look less and less.

Other times, Chekov would swear that Sulu was purposely avoiding him. He began to notice whenever he entered a room Sulu would create as much distance as possible between himself and Chekov without seeming strange. When they were on the bridge, Sulu would literally sit at the opposite end of his chair teetering on the edge. If that wasn't bad enough, Sulu would be cold and cruel to him whenever their duties forced them to talk to each other or keep in close contact.

Sometimes Chekov couldn't help but wonder if Sulu hated his guts. Yet, there was really no reason that Sulu should hate him as he had did nothing wrong and had even saved both him and Kirk from certain death by transporting them before they fell to the ground from and impossibly high distance without a parachute. So Sulu should at least like him or at least try to tolerate him. However, Sulu wouldn't which made Chekov extremely angry.

When they were in the turbolift together and Sulu moved to the opposite end, Chekov had had the last straw and had to confront Sulu.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Chekov asked.

"Doing what?" Sulu replied.

"Moving away whenever I enter a room. Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No, I'm not trying to avoid you."

"Then, what is it? What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Do you not like me?"

"I do like you…"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because- because I can't control the way I feel for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I like you more than a friend."

Chekov stared at Sulu wide-eyed for a moment at his confession and couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat in excitement. Sulu liked him. Sulu more than liked him. He couldn't help, but love the idea of it and the relief that Sulu didn't hate his guts. Sulu backed up towards the wall and looked away and Chekov could feel his heart pang with pain for Sulu.

"I think I like you too," Chekov blurted out causing Sulu to look back at him with surprise and joy in his expression.

Neither of them noticed, but they moved closer to one another. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"You ready?" Sulu asked.

"For what?" Chekov asked, but as he saw the look on Sulu's face he already knew what the answer was.

"Yes, I'm ready." Chekov answered.

For a moment, Sulu stood there as if unsure whether or not this was a good idea and Chekov leaned in kissing him brief on the face. Sulu pulled away a little in surprise.

"That was- good." Sulu said his face upturning in a pleasant smile.

"Exhilarating." Chekov said his eyes portraying profound joy. Inside, he felt euphoric and somewhat sick to his stomach as "the butterflies" consisted to annoy him. Sulu quickly made up for pulling away first by kissing him back. The second kiss was full of passion and lingered on until the turbolift doors opened to Kirk. Chekov and Sulu quickly pulled away at the same moment and Kirk looked at them somewhat mortified at seeing that. They quickly distanced themselves from each other and left the turbo lift without another word.

As soon as the turbolift doors closed again, Sulu asked, "So, do you want to do something later?"

"Sure, absolutely," Chekov replied.

They walked together as if nothing special had happened between them, and Kirk stayed silent for several days in complete disbelief at what he had saw.

**Author's Note: So is it good so far? Good enough for another chapter? Please tell me in a review and if you have any pairings you would like to request do PM me or tell me in a review. Just know that I specialize in slash. So I'd rather it be slash requests only, but I will write for one if suggested. 8D!**


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note: I'm in the mode for love stories so I'm finally updating! This story is inspired by my "E'lev" who I hope is getting around to reading this one day. All those Chulu fans do review. Oh and I don't own nothing!**

"Bones, you'll never guess what happened a few days ago!" Kirk exclaimed talking very rapidly.

"Did you get one of your conquests pregnant?" McCoy asked both seriously and as a joke.

"No, I didn't get anyone pregnant!" Kirk shouted irritated.

"Then why in God's name are you so worked up over, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Chekov and Sulu are dating!"

"My god Jim, that's it! People fall in love with each other. It's not like the world is going to end!"

"But- but-"

"Jesus Jim, don't tell me you're all worked up because they are both men. We don't live in the Dark Ages anymore, Jim. They should be able to form a relationship just fine without you judging them."

"But-"

"Not another word! I don't want to hear it! Why don't you leave the two alone to carry on with their lives and you go on with yours. Besides, you can hardly judge considering you are one of the biggest womanizers in the galaxy."

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm still your captain."

"I can and I did."

Kirk walked off not really caring for anything that McCoy had said at all. McCoy watched Kirk walk off and couldn't help but think that he needed a serious lesson about tolerance and fast.

**(STAR TREK)**

Over the next few weeks, whenever Chekov and Sulu finished their shifts they spent time with one another going to various places throughout the ship. They eventually used their time off to have dinner together at a place near the bar in Ohio that Kirk loved to go to. They went because they had both heard about the place's great food.

"You know this is a nice place for a first date," Chekov commented.

"Definitely," Sulu agreed.

They ordered food and as they waited they talked and talked about all kinds of topics.\

"I wonder where the custom of dining came from anyways." Sulu stated.

"Easy, the custom of dining was invented in Russia." Chekov stated.

"Are you joking? Dining wasn't invented in Russia." Sulu argued.

"Sure, it was and so was steak." Chekov said as the food was brought to them.

"Do you think everything was invented in Russia?"

"Sulu, inventions were invented in Russia."

Sulu laughed, "That's just ridiculous!"

"Ridiculousness was also invented in Russia."

Sulu laughed even harder, "You're just saying all this to make me laugh aren't you?"

"No," Chekov lied, "Everything really was invented in Russia."

"Even this?" Sulu said before leaning across the table and kissing Chekov passionately in the face.

"Especially that," Chekov replied before returning the favor. In the second kiss, time seemed to stop for the both of them and it was almost as if they were completely alone together. Both of them lingered as neither of them dared to move away. They tasted each other fully before wrapping their arms around one another and feeling each other's warmth. In that long moment that was almost an eternity, they were one person instead of two for the very first time.

Any onlookers were completely indifferent as things were no longer like they were two centuries ago where their single action of kissing each other in public would have caused an uproar for better or worse, caused a few people to purposely look away, or caused a few over-proclaimed supporters to encourage them. Today, it was actually a normal thing and not at all special especially since the types of romances were a whole lot stranger.

Both Chekov and Sulu had forgotten all about their food which got very cold as they continued to embrace across the table long after their lips had parted. They eventually let go of one another only to stand up, walk away from the table, and hug each other more fully. They gave their food to a few hungry looking people who accepted it eagerly. Then, Chekov and Sulu walked out into the moonlit night holding hands as they slowly walked together along the empty road.

They walked for hours together before laying on the grass next to each other. Neither Chekov nor Sulu spoke a word but they just stared at one another as if trying to memorize the face of the other. They stayed like that for hours through the night before the silence was finally broken.

"Pavel." Sulu stated.

"Hikaru." Chekov stated back.

They both then looked at the night sky together. Their hands interlocked and they stayed awake and together as the sun began to rise.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." Chekov stated.

"It is," Sulu agreed and their lips meet again as the sun slowly rose higher over the horizon.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do review too if you're still reading this that way I know to update this again for you. I have to admit my imagination ran off a little on this one, but hopefully it was enjoyable. Happy way early five "e'lev" if you are reading this. !**


	3. Eighteen

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but at least I updated.**

"Happy birthday, Pavel," Sulu said to Chekov handing him a single red rose and a wrapped up gift.

"What did you get me?" Chekov asked curiously carefully unwrapping the gift.

"You have to open it to find out." Sulu said smiling.

Chekov made a impatient face, but continued to slowly unwrap the wrapping paper to find a beautifully crafted wooden sword case with complex carved patterns on it. He smiled as he found an engravement that read: _To my love, Pavel Chekov._ He smiled even wider as he opened the sword case and found a well made fencing sword.

"Thank you, Hikaru!" Chekov exclaimed clearly happy for his gift. He instantly went to hug Sulu in a warm embrace to show his gratitude.

"Well, the crew is throwing you a party and I wanted to make sure my gifts to you were extra special."

"Gifts? There's more? What is it?"

"You'll have to find out at the party."

Chekov and Sulu attended the party no longer acting as just friends. Kirk didn't seem comfortable with it, but the rest of the crew was just glad that they were happy. The party was merry and most people were enjoying themselves. The casual conversations went on and on until it was time to bring in the cake.

The white cake with blue frosting was brought out to Chekov and everyone sang "Happy Birthday. After the song, Chekov blew out the candles and proclaimed that birthdays originated in Russia. Sulu started to laugh uncontrollably which prompted everyone to laugh. When the laughing died down, Scott approached Chekov.

"Well, lad. I can't believe you are finally eighteen." Scotty commented.

"I know right. Time seems to go by fast." Chekov replied.

"Aye, lad it does."

Soon it was time to open the gifts, and Chekov was more than ready to open his presents. He opened all his gifts except for Sulu's quickly and excitedly. He ended up getting a watch from Dr. McCoy, a math puzzle cube from Scotty, a nice tie from Uhura, a book from Spock, and a map of Russia from Kirk. Yet, he saved what he knew would be best for last so had waited to open Sulu's gift.

When he finally did Open it, he discovered it was a wonderfully hand crafted necklace of an angel. It wasn't perfect and had obvious flaws, but Chekov instantly and completely fell in love with it.

"Did you make this for me, Hikaru?" Chekov asked smiling.

"Yes, I did." Sulu replied.

"Well, I love it," Chekov said kissing Sulu passionately and lovingly.

Everyone smiled (except for Kirk) and politely turned away from the couple. The kiss lasted for a long moment before they broke off. As soon as they did, Chekov took Sulu's hand and guided him out of the room before kissing him once again this time without any watching eyes.

**Author's Note: Did you find that sweet? If you did,** **please review.**


	4. Tolerance

**Author's Note: Kirk, I know, has been acting stupid lately, but he's finally going to learn a** **thing or two. I** **don't own Star Trek or the characters.**

Kirk tensed up and Dr. McCoy looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"It just doesn't seem right." Kirk replied.

"My God, Jim! You aren't still uncomfortable with Sulu and Chekov's relationship are you?" McCoy asked.

"Actually, I am still uncomfortable."

"Why Jim? Are you insecure about something?"

"No."

"Do you think Sulu and Chekov won't be happy?"

"No."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then what's wrong with you, Jim?!"

"I don't know!"

McCoy sighed, "Jim, I don't know what you learned growing up, but what's going on between Sulu and Chekov isn't wrong. You have to understand that and they're happy with each other. Why can't you be happy for them?"

Kirk also sighed, "You're right, Bones. I haven't been acting appropriately around them lately. I have to accept the fact that they're together now."

"Good, Jim. You know if that hobgoblin was here right now, he would agree with me and say you've been acting illogically."

Kirk nodded, "Maybe I should go apologize to them."

Kirk went to apologize and saw Chekov and Sulu laughing with one another. He fully realized in that moment he was wrong to feel uncomfortable. What went on between Chekov and Sulu was no different than the other successful relationships he had seen developed.

"Chekov. Sulu." Kirk said gaining their attention.

"What is it, captain?" Chekov asked.

"I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior around you. I didn't understand that what you had with each other is special. I shouldn't have condemned your romantic relationship."

"It is alright, captain. I forgive you." Chekov said.

"I understand, captain and I also forgive your actions." Sulu said.

"Thank you for your forgiveness." Kirk said.

Chekov put his hand in Sulu's and said, "Your welcome. If you don't mind, captain we're going to go spend some time with each other."

Chekov and Sulu walked off and Kirk returned to the brig. The whole ship shook suddenly and severely.

"Spock, what's happening?" Kirk asked surprised.

"We seemed to have been caught in a wormhole." Spock replied.

The ship began shaking hard.

"Well, I'm pretty much open to any suggestions you have." Kirk shouted over the sound of the shaking ship.

"I believe the best coarse of action would be to go along with the wormhole at impulse power."

"Then, let's do that."

They luckily make it through the wormhole. The ship is badly damaged.

"What's our position?"

"Only one lightyear away from where we were, sir." The ensign reported.

"Injury reports?"

"Nine, sir including Chekov." Spock stated.

(STAR TREK)

Sulu watched Dr. McCoy and the other doctors nervously as they looked over Chekov who had been severely injured when a beam collapsed on his body.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sulu asked worried.

"I don't know, Sulu." Dr. McCoy said sadly. Sulu began to cry afraid that Chekov would die.

**Author's Note: Something of a cliffhanger hey? Please review.**


	5. Through Darkness and Dawn

**Author's Note: Well, I** **left you all wondering what would happen to poor Chekov if anyone is actually reading so finally I'm** **delivering. I don't own Star Trek.**

Chekov felt an absolute agony and heard himself groan weakly in pain. He felt literally crushed and wanted nothing more than to scream, but all he could manage was a faint pained squeal.

He felt the warm comforting touch of Sulu and felt slightly better. His vision was mostly dark, but he saw Sulu beside him and Dr. McCoy helping him. Chekov smiled so slightly at the sight of Sulu, but that quickly faded as he felt an incredible pain.

He began to feel as if he was drifting away from his own body. He could hear Dr. McCoy calling out to him sounding incredibly panicked. He could hear Sulu crying begging him not to die. Chekov found himself outside his own body watching the scene and he became very afraid.

He was mostly worried about Sulu. He knew if he was going to die, it would crush Sulu. When Chekov saw a bright light, he ran away from it's welcoming warmth back to the cold and the pain of his own body. He hoped to God that the decision wasn't a mistake.

Thankfully, he was able to get back into his own body and despite the agony was glad to be back. Glad to be alive. Dr. McCoy sighed in relief and Chekov began feeling the pain fade.

Sulu smiled at him and Chekov smiled weakly back. He was going to make it though this. Dr. McCoy eventually finished his work and asked Chekov to rest and he did as he was told. McCoy then lead Sulu out of the room looking slightly sad.

"Is something wrong?!" Sulu asked worried.

"Chekov will be fine. Except he will be paralyzed from the waist down and there is no way I can help him. The injury to his spine is too severe." Dr. McCoy stated a bit sadly.

"So he will never walk again?" Sulu asked.

"No, he won't."

"I think I should be the one to break the news to him."

"I agree."

"Thank you, doctor for saving him. It means the world to me."

Dr. McCoy nodded and went to check on his other patients. Sulu stayed by Chekov's side waiting to tell him the bad news.

**Author's Note: So... review? Please?**


	6. In Sickness

**Chapter 6: In Sickness...:**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took REALLY long, but I had other stuff to worry about.**

Chekov awoke to Sulu standing over him and smiled as he was glad to see him. Yet, when he saw the look on Sulu's face, his smile faded quickly.

"Hiraku, what's wrong?" Chekov asked.

Sulu broke down crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Pavel."

"What happened Hikaru? Why are you apologizing?"

"You almost died, Pavel. You're still alive, but- but you'll never be able to walk again. You're paralyzed from the waist down."

Chekov looked shocked and tried to move his legs to no result. He realized with horror he couldn't even feel his legs even when he touched them.

"Hikaru, I- I know it's bad, but it wasn't your fault. We were caught in a wormhole Part of the ship collapsed and happened to land on me. I know if you could have you would have taken my place. I love you. Please don't blame yourself for my injuries. We'll make it through this together, okay?"

"Okay," Sulu replied.

"I think you are okay to leave." McCoy said gently holding a wheelchair.

"Thank you, doctor." Chekov said.

"You're welcome."

Sulu helped Chekov get in the chair and pushed him out of medbay.

"I'm going to take you somewhere that will make you feel better, Pavel.

Sulu took Chekov right into a room full of beautiful flowers from all kinds of planets. Chekov's face lit up as he looked at all the different flowers in the room.

"Oh Hikaru, this is the greatest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Chekov said before pulling Sulu down towards him kissing him on the lips.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before they finally broke away. They then began competing against each other in naming and identifying where each flower came from. The two of them had a great time so much so that both of them had forgotten that Chekov was paralyzed.

**Author's Note: Wasn't that sweet? Hmm..?** **Tell me what you thought please.**


	7. Sad Song

Star Trek: Reboot

Summary: Chekov notices Sulu acting strangely and decides to confront him about it.

**Chapter 7: Sad Song:**

**Author's Note: I'm back**. **Enjoy. Star Trek still doesn't belong to me.**

Chekov awakened next to Sulu and smiled. He kissed Sulu gently being careful not to wake him. He had a hard time getting out of the bed and had an even harder time of getting himself into his wheelchair. He left the room and touched the angel Sulu gave him and sighed. A single tear rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru." Chekov said to himself and he began to cry.

He awkwardly wheeled himself back to his own room.

"Computer, lock door. Let no one come into this room."

**(STAR TREK)**

Sulu awaked and noticed Chekov wasn't there.

"Pavel?" Sulu said looking around his quarters.

After not finding him, Sulu looked a bit worried. He went straight to Chekov's quarters but got no response when he rang the chime. Sulu then tried knocking on the door and even tried getting inside.

Sulu quickly got his communicator out and called Dr. McCoy, "Doctor, I am very worried about Chekov his quarters are locked. I need you to come down here quick."

"I'm coming," Dr. McCoy replied over the communicator. Once there he overrood the door lock and looked around.

McCoy found no sign of Chekov but did find signs of some sort of struggle. There was blood on the floor. Dr. McCoy immediately called security before he went back to Sulu.

"Sulu, I'm sorry. Chekov isn't in his quarters. I believe he may have been kidnapped or is planning his own suicide." Dr. McCoy said when he saw Sulu.

Sulu began to cry, "We have to find him. He means everything to me."

"I know and I'm sorry, but even the computer can't locate him. We'll keep looking but I doubt we'll find him. I'm going to tell the captain what has happened."

"Okay."

McCoy went to the bridge immediately.

"Hey Bones." Kirk said.

"Chekov is missing. We're doing everything we can to find him. I just hope that it's enough." McCoy said.

"Alright, go to Red Alert. Don't stop searching until you find him."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure Sulu is okay. I know Chekov means a lot to him."

"I'll be happy to keep Sulu company."

Kirk nodded and McCoy went to find Sulu. He found Sulu in the hallway crying.

"I believe we will find Chekov, but I think you should help in our search." McCoy said.

"O- okay." Sulu said before going to search with McCoy for Chekov.

**Author's Note: Finally, I finished the chapter. I** **would like to hear what you thought of this chapter. Please?**


	8. Coup Suey

**Chapter** **8: Coup Suey:**

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a bit dark. Just warning you all. I don't own Star Trek. The reboot series belongs to** **JJ Abrams.**

Chekov was in a spot on the ship that was no longer detected by sensors. He sabotaged the sensors himself knowing it would take a long time for anyone to find him here.

Chekov held a knife in his hand and his arm was bleeding pretty badly from where he cut it, but it wasn't enough blood loss to kill him. He considered going through with suicide, but he was also afraid. He was afraid of death, afraid of leaving Sulu alone, and afraid of the bad things people might think of him if he committed suicide.

Yet, Chekov couldn't get the idea out of his head. He just sat there and cried still thinking about suicide. His body was useless now and that just tore Chekov up inside.

As much as he loved Hikaru Sulu, he hated the idea of living the rest of his life as half a man. Chekov held the knife tighter, but he just couldn't bring himself to commit suicide.

Chekov just sat there for hours holding the knife in his hand not knowing what to do. Eventually, McCoy and Sulu found him sitting there holding a knife. Sulu approached Chekov very carefully and gently took the knife.

"Why Pavel?" Sulu asked.

"Because I didn't want to live the rest of my life as a cripple!" Chekov said crying.

Sulu cried as well, "You should of told me that you were thinking about suicide. I could have helped."

"How? What would you have done?"

"I could have been there for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru," Chekov said crying even more.

"It's going to be okay, Pavel. We will do everything to help you through this."

"You promise?"

"I promise and no matter what happens, Pavel. I want you to know that I love you."

McCoy patiently waited for them to stop talking before he went over and fixed Chekov's arm.

"Do you have any more weapons on you Chekov?" McCoy asked.

Chekov nodded yes and handed him his phaser.

"You're not in trouble, but I'm going to take you to the brig so you can't hurt yourself." McCoy said.

"Okay, sir," Chekov replied.

"Don't worry we will do whatever it takes to help you."

"Thanks doctor. It means a lot to us." Sulu said.

McCoy pushed Chekov to the brig and put him inside. Sulu handed his weapons to McCoy and joined Chekov in the brig. McCoy said nothing because he didn't want to bring the two apart. He then immediately went to bring the news to Kirk.

"What?! What do you mean Chekov is suicidal?" Kirk asked in disbelief after hearing what McCoy had to say.

"Yes he is, but I put him in the brig and took his weapons just to be safe." McCoy replied.

"I can't believe this. We're going to change course."

"What about our orders from starfleet?"

"Forget the orders. What is important is that my crew is healthy both mentally and physically. We're going to earth. I know of a great institution that will take him in and change his mind about suicide. Also, that way Sulu could go with him as they do welcome- guests."

"I believe your actions are wise." Spock commented as they changed coarse for earth.

"Thank you, Spock. You're in charge of the bridge. I want to talk to Chekov."

Kirk went to talk to Chekov and was very worried when he saw him. Chekov looked utterly broken and was crying nonstop. Sulu was doing the best he could to comfort him, but Chekov continued to cry.

"Are you alright, Chekov?" Kirk asked hesitantly.

"No, sir." Chekov replied still crying.

"Well just know that there are people here that care about you. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Chekov nodded slowly taking the words in.

"I know you must be going through a lot, but giving up is not an option."

"Yes, sir."

"Just know that I don't blame you for thinking about suicide. I know you must be going through a rough time."

"I am sir."

"I'll come back to check on you later. We're taking you to an institution and don't worry, Sulu can go with you."

"Okay, sir."

Kirk headed back to the bridge feeling very worried about Chekov. He hoped to himself that Chekov would start feeling better soon.

**Author's Note: Review please.**


	9. What You Mean To Me

**Chapter 9: What You Mean To Me:**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter, and to make it up Sulu will support poor Chekov as he battles through major depression and having a** **disability. Hope you like it! 8D!**

"I'm so sorry about everything Chekov," Sulu said starting to cry.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I almost killed myself just because of a stupid disability. I almost left you. How could I be so stupid?" Chekov said still continuing to cry.

Sulu looked at Chekov seriously, "You're not stupid. You are going through a lot. I don't agree with your actions, but I understand why you did it. You're not stupid, Pavel, just depressed."

"You still love me, Hikaru?"

"You mean everything to me Pavel," Sulu answered before kissing Chekov passionately. Chekov hugged him tightly and Sulu hugged back.

"I'm glad you're here, Hikaru."

"I'm also glad you're here, Pavel."

They stayed close to each other even when it was time to go to the institution, they never stopped touching one another. They held hands through Chekov's entire evaluation and admittance.

Sulu never left Chekov's side and Chekov fully realized just how much Sulu loved him. He began to want to show Sulu just how much he meant to him. He looked for gifts for Sulu and found a beautiful ring. A wild idea came through Chekov's head and for the first time in a while he smiled and felt true happiness. He began to understand Sulu would do anything for him and he wanted to do anything for Sulu. Chekov didn't hesitate to get the ring.

He continued to smile as he went to find Sulu. He found him in his room.

"Hikaru, you mean everything to me and I want us to continue to be together." He said opening the ring case, "Hikaru Sulu, will you marry me?"

Sulu cried tears of joy at seeing Chekov propose, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

He hugged Chekov hard and Chekov smiled wider for a while happy to have Sulu by his side.

**Author's Note: So did you like this little chapter? Did you expect Chekov to propose? Tell me what you are thinking in a** **review please.**


	10. True Love

**Chapter 10: True Love:**

**Author's Note: This story is coming to an end as I have no motivation or inspiration** **for it anymore. I** **might add a** **sequel, but that might not be for a long while. Sorry everyone. I don't** **own Chekov and Sulu and I don't own Star Trek though I sometimes wish I did.**

"What do you mean Chekov was sucidal? The lad seemed fine to me." Scotty asked quite shocked and confused about the news.

"I know it sounds crazy and I couldn't believe it myself, but Chekov and Sulu are getting married soon and we all need to support them especially after all that's happened." Kirk said.

Uhura and McCoy looked quite sad, Scotty still looked a bit confused, and Spock looked as emotionless as he almost always looked. None of them were happy to here that Chekov had almost committed suicide. He was a friend to all of them and they took no pleasure receiving that news.

"Well, at least Chekov has a chance to be happy now. At least I hope he is getting married and all." McCoy said.

"Yeh, and he wants us all to be there. I know you might be angry at what he's done, but please do not go to him about it because that might just make everything worse. Please be nice to him." Kirk said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we will do nothing to upset him." Spock said.

"For once I agree with you." McCoy said.

"I won't mention it at all. The poor lad has enough problems as it is." Scotty said.

"I agree. I won't say a word," Uhura said.

"Good." Kirk said.

The day of the wedding came and Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Uhura all came there excited to see Chekov and Sulu get married. Chekov cried tears of joy when Sulu walked down the aisle. Sulu also began crying as well as he came up to the tiny pedestal.

They were both wearing matching white suits with a little Russian flag pin. They both smiled at each other with great joy. The wedding went on perfectly and soon came the time for them to say their vows.

"Hikaru Sulu, you are my love. From the moment I meet you, you were always in my heart. What I love the most, was how wonderful you are as a person. You stuck by me even when I made a big mistake. Every time you look at me, I feel so excited. I love being around you. You make me happy even when I feel depressed. You are my light in a long tunnel of darkness. You are everything I could ever want or need. I love you better than I love Mother Russia."

The audience laughed a little at the last statement and Sulu smiled wider.

"Pavel Chekov, you are a jewel worth more than the universe. You are the moon and I'm your star. I'll love you always no matter what happens. I'll be there for you no matter what you do. I thought of you everyday and every night since I meet you and I want to be with you everyday and every night for the rest of our lives and for whatever comes after. I hope the glue that holds us together will never fail because I wouldn't be able to live through that. I love you, Pavel and you'll always be what I want and what I need."

Chekov wiped his tears off his face.

When the usher announced them married, they kissed passionately and everyone clapped. After that, Sulu and Chekov danced together. They almost seemed like one person.

"Seems like all they really needed was each other," McCoy commented to Kirk.

"Yeh, I hope they'll be happy together." Kirk said.

"Don't worry, Jim. I'm sure they'll always be together no matter what happens between them."

"I hope you're right."

In the end, McCoy was right.

**Author's Note: So...**


End file.
